Estrela
by Talita Helen
Summary: Numa época onde as estrelas caminhavam pela Terra e não somente habitavam os céus, uma garota tem uma missão. Encontrar os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas e levá-la em segurança para o Templo das Estrelas, lugar onde pertence, porém essa jornada não será fácil, ela deverá lutar contra todos aqueles que desejam possuir a Jóia, contra o mal e lutar pela própria alma.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo **Japão meados de 1497 **

Um clarão explodiu no céu, Kaede levantou os olhos assustada, era uma luz forte e intensa nunca havia visto nada parecido com aquilo antes, imaginou se algum youkai estava prestes a atacar o vilarejo pegou seu arco e flecha e preparou-se para um possível ataque.

A luz forte rasgou o céu como uma estrela cadente, por um momento iluminou todo o vilarejo e a copa das árvores ao redor, mas da mesma maneira como apareceu, ela se foi, caindo em algum lugar da floresta.

Akemi apenas fechou um pouco os olhos quando o clarão apareceu. Precisava ficar atenta, não podia perdê-la de vista ou perderia seu tempo procurando-a depois. A luz ficou mais intensa conforme se aproximava do chão, houve um grande estrondo, a folhas das árvores próximas chacoalharam, a luz sumiu atrás das árvores. Akemi caminhou até o local, sem pressa. Caído no chão, dentro de um enorme buraco, estava um bebê, uma garota na verdade, não chorava apenas olhava ao redor com os grandes olhos azuis arregalados. A mulher ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e envolveu-a em seus braços.

- Sabia que você viria. –sussurrou – Seja bem vinda ao mundo Kagome.

Akemi estava tão distraída admirando os grandes olhos azuis da garota, que não percebeu onde estava, que atrás dela preso em uma árvore, um garoto de longos cabelos prateados começava a abrir seus olhos.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1  
Japão meados de 1467 – Trinta anos atrás**

**Templo das Estrelas**

- Ela estará sob seus cuidados a partir de agora Kikyou – disse a sacerdotisa apontando para a pequena bola de vidro que reluzia. – Ela será sua responsabilidade, se algo acontecer à Jóia será sua culpa.

Kikyou encarou a Jóia de Quatro Almas, ainda não entendia muito bem como uma pequena bola de vidro podia ser tão poderosa. Assentiu para a mulher parada ao seu lado, sem dizer nada. Sentia que se abrisse a boca poderia começar a gaguejar, e gaguejar com certeza não era o que ela precisava agora. Precisava parecer firme e confiante.

- A Jóia deverá estar com você a todo o momento, todos os dias não poderá abrir mão dela para nada, nem para dormir, entendeu? –disse Akemi retirando a Jóia de seu suporte e colocando-a no pescoço da jovem ao seu lado. – Eu confio em você Kikyou, não me dê motivos para deixar de confiar.

Kikyou respirou fundo e saiu da sala, continuava sem conseguir falar nada. Sentia o peso da Jóia em seu pescoço, era leve, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia pesar uma tonelada tamanha a responsabilidade de carregá-la. Desceu as escadas do templo correndo, precisava de ar fresco sentia como se fosse sufocar. Ainda não havia amanhecido de todo. O céu estava lindo, numa mescla de cores, o amanhecer era a hora preferida de Kikyou, a paz que sentia ao olhar o céu e a única estrela que brilhava àquela hora, era indescritível.

Fitou a estrela. Fazia muito isso, olhar para o céu. Akemi dizia que aquela estrela sempre a guiaria, aliás, a estrela era especial para qualquer garota do templo, ela guiaria qualquer uma delas que viessem a precisar.

Caminhou até o lago, distanciando-se do templo precisava encontrar alguém, ele a entenderia, ouviria todas as suas aflições, depois a abraçaria e ela se sentiria bem de novo.

.:.

- Inuyasha! –gritou Kikyou, ela não pensou duas vezes antes de disparar a flecha que segurava firme no arco. A flecha voou em direção ao coração dele, e no instante seguinte ele estava preso à uma árvore, com a flecha fincada em seu coração.

- Kikyou, sua maldita. –Foi só o que conseguiu dizer antes de sua visão escurecer e seus olhos se fecharem.

- Kikyou! –gritou a pequena garota ao ver a jovem tombar sangrando –Kikyou, precisamos ajudá-la!

- É tarde demais –sussurrou Kikyou –Chegou a minha hora Kaede, você precisa me deixar partir.

- Mas...

-Prometa-me uma coisa Kaede, prometa-me que levará a Jóia de Quatro Almas de volta ao templo –disse ela –Entregue-a à Akemi, e diga à ela o que aconteceu, ela saberá o que fazer com meu corpo.

A jovem caiu sem vida, Kaede já tinha as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, quando abraçou o corpo sem vida de Kikyou. Pegou a Jóia das mãos da jovem e correu, saiu em dispara rumo ao Templo das Estrelas, sem ligar para os gritos das pessoas chamando-a de volta. Sem olhar para trás.

.:.

O fogo queimava o corpo morto da jovem, era tradição daquele povo sempre cremar seus mortos, as cinzas dela seriam enterradas nos fundos do templo, junto com tantas outras jovens que perderam suas vidas ao cumprir seus destinos. Kikyou agora descansaria em paz, sua virtude e seu brilho retornariam para o lugar de onde ela tinha vindo, e seu corpo nada mais seria se não cinzas.

- Descanse em paz minha menina – sussurrou Akemi. O Jóia em seu pescoço era fria, ao seu lado, agarrada em suas pernas Kaede chorava, a menina estava desconsolada pela perda daquela que considerava uma irmã. Todas estavam, Kikyou sempre fora uma boa garota, querida por todos, seu único erro foi se apaixonar pela pessoa errada.

* * *

N/A: Capítulo 1 curtinho, mas o prólogo junto com esse capítulo são essenciais para introduzir a história, espero que gostem ;)


	3. Capítulo 2

Hi gafanhotos, tudo bem? Vamos há algumas explicações:  
1 - No prólogo nós vimos a Kagome 'nascendo', confere?!  
2 - No capítulo 1, as coisas acontecem 30 anos ANTES do nascimento da Kagome.  
3 - No capítulo 2 (esse) as coisas acontecem cinquenta ano depois dos acontecimentos do capítulo 1, ou seja 20 anos depois do nascimentos da Kagome, então no cap. 2 a Kagome está aí com uns 20 anos de idade.  
Entenderam? Qualquer dúvida só perguntar ;)  
Ah, sim. Nesse capítulo quando a Kagome diz que o Naraku tirou sua 'virtude' não quer dizer virgindade viu gente, a virtude de uma estrela não tem nada a ver com a virgindade, mas com sua energia e seus poderes...enfim isso será explicado melhor no decorrer da história ;) espero que gostem!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Japão meados de 1517 - Cinquenta ano depois**

**Templo das Estrelas **

Akemi tentou levantar-se, mas a dor nas costelas fez com que desse um grito desabando no chão, havia sangue por todo lado, corpos de garotas mortas espalhados à sua volta. Akemi queria gritar, de raiva, frustração e ódio, aquelas meninas eram responsabilidade sua, era seu dever cuidar delas e falhára. Rastejou pelo chão, sabia que algumas de suas costelas estavam quebradas tamanha a dor que sentia até mesmo ao respirar, mas não parou de rastejar, precisava chegar até a sala da Jóia, deixara Kagome sozinha lá e precisava proteger Kagome acima de qualquer outra.

- Onde você pensa que vai? –perguntou o homem parando ao lado dela. – Você não irá a lugar algum – disse pisando em suas costas, apertando ainda mais suas costelas já quebradas. Akemi gritou.

- Tire suas mãos dela seu nojento –gritou Kagome apontando uma flecha para ele.

- Ora, ora, o que temos aqui?

- Fuja kagome, vai embora daqui – gritou Akemi – Leve-a com você.

- A Jóia? – disse Naraku reparando na pequena jóia pendurada no pescoço da garota – Me dê a Jóia sua tola, ou eu a matarei sem dó nem piedade. – falou pisando mais forte nas costelas quebradas de Akemi que gritou em agonia.

Kagome não pensou duas vezes e atirou a flecha, esta brilhou e por pouco não o acerta em cheio. Naraku conseguiu desviar a tempo de evitar a flechada, embora ela o tenha pego de raspão no braço que começava a queimar.

- Vá Kagome –gritou Akemi ao ver seu inimigo desestabilizado.

Kagome correu como nunca havia corrido, desceu as escadas sem nem perceber que pulava os degraus de dois em dois, precisava fugir e se esconder.

- Não tão rápido garota! – Vociferou Naraku aparecendo no alto da escada. Kagome tentou abrir as pesadas portas do templo, sem sucesso, estava cansada e seus braços mal a obedeciam. – Não adiante tentar fugir! Você não irá a lugar algum.

Kagome correu para uma das janelas, tentou abrí-la, mas da mesma forma que aconteceu com as portas, estas também eram pesadas demais para seus braços finos e cansados, queria gritar, mas antes que pudesse fazer sentiu os cacos do vidro da janela cortando seus braços, Naraku a havia explodido com a força de seu pensamento. Akemi a alertara de que ele podia fazer coisas desse tipo.

Afastou-se da janela, seus pés pisoteavam por cima do vidro estilhaçado, cortando-os, havia sangue em seus braços, e pode perceber que havia um corte no rosto, já que o mesmo começava a arder.

- Eu não deixarei você fugir garota, entregue-me a Jóia e talvez eu deixe você viver. –disse sem emoções.

- Nunca! –disse ela convicta. – Se quiser a Jóia terá de me matar primeiro, ou me levar junto, por que eu nunca te entregarei.

- Se é assim que você deseja. – disse ele avançando para cima dela, Kagome tentou gritar, mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca tudo ficou negro e ela perdeu a consciência.

Mais tarde ao recuperar a consciência, Kagome se viu presa numa espécie de calabouço. Seus braços estavam presos por grilhões, logo acima de sua cabeça, os pulsos doloridos. Tentou se mexer e quase perdeu o fôlego ao sentir as costas, ardiam como se estivessem em brasa, percebeu que seu vestido estava rasgado em diversas partes. Tentou mexer os pulsos, ignorando a dor e a dormência, girou-os para todos os lados balançando as correntes, sem sucesso não havia como escapar. Tentou se concentrar, Akemi sempre dizia que se concentrasse de verdade poderia fazer o que quisesse, mover objetos com a mente, abrir portas e janelas, assim como Naraku fizera ao explodir uma das janelas do templo, tudo isso era possível se se concentrasse, se usasse sua virtude e energia. Respirou fundo ignorando toda a dor que sentia, tentou limpar a mente, esquecer por um minuto do massacre que ocorrera no templo, mas não conseguiu. Tentou de novo, dessa vez por um tempo maior, tentou sentir aquela coisa, aquela excitação que sempre sentia quando estava prestes a usar seus poderes, nada. Foi então que percebeu, não conseguia sentir sua virtude, sua energia havia desaparecido, estava sem seus poderes, Naraku havia feito coisa pior do que matá-la.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Kagome se permitiu chorar, de dor, raiva, chorou ao pensar em suas irmãs mortas e em Akemi, que depositará sua confiança nela. Kagome havia falhado.

.:.

A bruxa olhou toda a destruição à sua volta, quem quer que fosse que tivesse atacado o templo havia sido bem sucedido. Tudo estava um caos, havia janelas quebradas, com vidro espalhado pelo chão, a porta parecia arrombada, caindo das dobradiças. Havia sangue, muito sangue, espalhado pelo chão, nos degraus das escadas, nos quartos. A mulher, Akemi estava deitada no chão coberta de sangue, seus olhos estavam fechados e ela respirava com dificuldades, poderia acabar morrendo daquele jeito. Não que ela se importasse, a bruxa caminhou para além dos jardins do templo, que por sinal também estava em estado lastimável, passou por ele e foi direto ao que lhe interessava, o cemitério das cinzas.

Andou por entre algumas coisas parecidas com lápides, na verdade pareciam miniaturas do templo, parando em frente à que lhe interessava, os restos mortais de Kikyou estavam dentro de um vaso de porcelana, pegou-o e partiu dali, o amanhecer estava perto, logo os humanos perceberiam o massacre ocorrido no templo, e ela não gostaria de estar ali quando eles chegassem.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Uma semana depois**

As altas torres do castelo erguiam-se contra o céu negro, a lua iluminava suas janelas, estava abandonado disso Inuyasha tinha certeza, e sabia também que aquele era um dos castelos que pertenciam ao Naraku, tudo o que ele mais queria era achá-lo, e então acharia a Jóia.

– Então, tem certeza que ele está ai? – perguntou o monge parado ao seu lado.

– Eu não se ele ainda está aí, na verdade me aparece abandonado Miroku. –disse-lhe Inuyasha

– Como todos os outros. –disse o rapaz. – Ok! Vamos ao que interessa. –disse caminhando em direção à entrada do lugar.

A porta abriu-se com um rangido suave, tudo estava escuro, nenhuma vela que indicasse que alguém estivesse por ali, o pó começava a se juntar no chão. Na verdade o lugar parecia ter sido abandonado recentemente.

– Não acho que encontraremos algo aqui Inuyasha, seria melhor simplesmente irmos embora.

– Vamos só dar mais uma olhada Miroku, quero ter certeza de que o castelo está realmente vazio. –disse o hanyou.

– Ok! Eu vejo lá em cima e você no calabouço, sei como você gosta de lugares mórbidos e escuros. –disse o monge sorrindo irônico. Inuyasha apenas revirou os olhos e foi procurar pelo calabouço.

Miroku subiu as escadas sempre em alerta, estava na cara que o lugar estava abandonado, mas se tinha uma coisa que aprenderá com o tempo era a ser cuidadoso, sempre na defensiva. Algumas tábuas rangiam conforme ele subia as escadas. O andar superior estava igual ao de baixo, vazio e escuro, Miroku olhou os aposentos, não havia nada além de escuridão. Relaxou os ombros tensos e estava prestes a voltar quando ouviu o chamado de Inuyasha.

– Miroku! Venha aqui, rápido.

Inuyasha havia achado o calabouço, como todo o resto estava escuro e frio, não havia nada ali, já ia virar as costas e sair quando sua audição super aguçada captou um som fraco. Batidas de um coração. Voltou-se para a escuridão e forçou um pouco a vista, não havia percebido antes, mas podia ver uma silhueta, uma massa de tecido claro estava jogada ao chão. Era uma garota, seus braços estavam acorrentados acima da cabeça, sua cabeça pendia contra o peito inerte, sua respiração era fraca, os cabelos negros estavam caídos sobre o rosto impossibilitando que Inuyasha o visse.

– O que aconteceu? –perguntou Miroku entrando em disparada no local.

– Veja. –disse Inuyasha apontando para a garota.

– Ver o que? –perguntou Miroku forçando a visão – Caramba...

– O que faremos? –perguntou Inuyasha

– Ah, eu não sei, mas não podemos deixá-la aqui.

– E não podemos levá-la conosco. –retrucou Inuyasha.

– Não, mas precisamos tirá-la daqui Inuyasha. – disse Miroku decidido, Inuyasha bufou. Seria muito mais fácil e rápido deixá-la ali, a garota estava quase morta, talvez não sobrevivesse mesmo se a levassem. – Corte as correntes dela Inuyasha. –mandou Miroku.

– Por que eu?

– Por que você é o único que tem garras aqui seu idiota. –Miroku respondeu perdendo a paciência.

Inuyasha resmungou algo inteligível, e caminhou em direção à garota. Erguendo uma das mãos no ar atacou as correntes que lhe prendiam os pulsos, como meio youkai, Inuyasha tinha alguns poderes, e isso incluía garras poderosas, caninos e bem...Orelhas de cachorro. Antes que a garota despencasse no chão ele a pegou no colo. Estava desacordada, mas mesmo assim ele pode ouvir um muxoxo de dor, foi então que percebeu, seu vestido estava rasgado em várias partes, inclusive nas costas, onde havia marcas de sangue seco no tecido, sus pele estava toda machucada, como se tivesse sido chicoteada. Ajeitou-a em seus braços, procurando uma posição em que não a machucasse ainda mais. Foi então que viu seu rosto, pálido, as feições delicadas, o nariz fino e levemente arrebitado, seus lábios eram pequenos e bem delineados. Inuyasha não pode deixar de contar o espanto, era um rosto tão familiar...

– Inuyasha?! –chamou Miroku. –Inuyasha! –voltou a chamar quando outro não respondeu.

– O que foi Miroku? –falou Inuyasha saindo da escuridão com a garota nos braços.

– Vamos logo, é melhor irmos embora.

– E para onde a levaremos? –perguntou Inuyasha já prevendo a resposta.

– Para onde mais Inuyasha? Para o vilarejo é claro.

– Ah, ninguém merece aquela velha. –resmungo Inuyasha mais para si do que para Miroku.

– Cale a boca Inuyasha.

.:.

Kagome acordou com a luz batendo em seu rosto, demorou a entender que aquela claridade era a luz do sol que entrava por uma janela aberta. Não sabia onde estava, só sabia que estava deitada de bruços, as costas para cima. Alguém a havia tirado do castelo de Naraku, alguém a resgatara e agora ela estava em uma casa desconhecida. Tentou se mexer, mas a dor que sentiu a fez lembrar-se de seus machucados. Percebeu que vestia apenas uma túnica clara e leve e havia um lençol por cima cobrindo seu corpo, supôs que quem quer que fosse o dono do lugar, havia cuidado dela.

– Vejo que finalmente acordou –disse alguem, uma mulher. Sua voz era rouca e ao olhar em volta Kagome viu uma senhora parada ao seu lado.

– Onde estou? –sussurrou Kagome, sua garganta raspava, não fazia idéia do tempo que ficara presa, há muito não tomava sequer um gole d'água.

– Na minha casa. –respondeu a senhora, aproximando-se.

– E quem é você?

– Me chamo Kaede, cuidei de você.

– Obrigada. –disse Kagome. Respirou fundo sentindo seu corpo todo dolorido.

– Você está bem machucada. O que aconteceu com você criança? De onde vem? Como se chama? – Kaede perguntou.

Kagome demorou um tempo para responder. Onde estava exatamente? O que havia acontecido? Onde estava Akemi? Estaria viva? E Naraku?

– Me chamo Kagome. –disse, ia abrir a boca para dizer outra coisa, mas congelou. Aquela mulher era confiável? Como saberia? E se ela trabalhasse com Naraku? Kagome não tinha como saber, mas pensou que se Kaede estivesse ao lado de Naraku, então não estaria perguntando quem ela era. Por via das dúvidas, ficou em silêncio.

– Só isso? – Kaede falou. E ao perceber que a garota não falaria nada disse: -Entendo. Você não vai falar mais nada não é? Afinal não sabe se pode confiar em mim.

Kagome apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Kaede suspirou fechando os olhos, já estava velha, e as vezes sentia a paciência se esvair, nesses momentos respirava fundo e tentava relaxar, afinal por um lado Kagome tinha razão, não se conheciam, a garota estava ferida, machucada, não confiaria em ninguém assim tão fácil.

– Tudo bem – disse por fim. –Só espero que um dia você possa confiar em mim. Agora, você precisa comer algo, vou te ajudar a se sentar.

Kaede pegou nos braço da garota, ajudando-a a se levantar, Kagome reprimiu um grito de dor, suas costas era como se tivesse em chamas, sua carne devia estar em frangalhos, lembrou-se das chicotadas que recebera, quando se negara a entregar a Jóia de Quatro Almas à Naraku, as lembranças que invadiram a mente.

" _– Entregue-me a Jóia – dissera Naraku._

_– Nunca – rosnou Kagome, Naraku não podia tocar na Jóia, enquanto esta estivesse pendurada no pescoço de Kagome, sua virtude purificava a Jóia, e Naraku não podia tocar em nada que fosse purificado pela virtude de uma estrela. Ele era cruel, mal. E nada que viesse de uma natureza malígna podia tocá-la sem sofrer as consequências._

_– Então serei forçado a tomar atitudes extremas garota. –dissera ele, um minuto antes de agarrar seu pescoço._

_Kagome pode ver a dor no fundo de seus olhos, só o fato de tocá-la o fazia sofrer, mas ele era resistente, e Kagome estava fraca, as chicotadas que recebera quando negou entregar-lhe a Jóia tinham esgotado todas as suas forças. Tentou resistir, mas ele era forte demais, lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, ele a estava sufocando, ela não tinha ar, abriu a boca tentando desesperadamente respirar, sua visão estava ficando turva, tudo estava ficando escuro. A única coisa que conseguiu distinguir foi uma leve luz saindo de seus lábio entreabertos e então não viu mais nada. Acordou dias depois, inútil. Naraku havia roubado a sua virtude."_

Kagome tentou segurar às lágrimas que tentavam escapar de seus olhos, lembra-se do que passara era doloroso demais. Aceitou a tigela redonda que Kaede colocou em suas mãos trêmulas.

– Coma –disse ela – Vai se sentir melhor depois de comer.

Kagome levou a tigela os lábios, a sopa estava quente, mas muito boa. E embora ela a alimentasse Kagome duvidava que voltaria a ficar bem algum dia.

* * *

Eu espero que vocês gostem e é claro comentem HAHAHA não sei exatamente quando poderei postar o próximo, mas tentarei o mais rápido possível ;)


End file.
